Code Name Lewis
by LeeGrabs
Summary: With anomalies opening all around the world; the ARC is barely managing to contain them all. In the middle of all the mayhem; James Lester receives a call from the last person he expected…


This was James Lester's biggest nightmare; and it was one he was still struggling to actually believe. Looking back, he hadn't asked for much during his time as leader of the Anomaly Operation; just some recognition now and then, a knighthood would have fitted the bill fine; but looking around him now, that really didn't matter, not anymore. This was it; the ARC's secret was finally out in the open. A T-Rex rampaging through London; another bloody mammoth on the M25; a whole host of other prehistoric monsters running around the world. How the hell do you cover this up?

As Lester sat in his office; fending off calls from the Minister and his PA; he looked out of the office that overlooked the Main Operations Hub in the Anomaly Research Centre. He watched as the ARC staff paced around, picking up phones and checking computer screens. And in the midst of it all was Jessica Parker, the young lady who was holding this altogether.

He had listened and watched as she took charge of the ARC team; splitting them into groups and sending them off to the various anomaly sites; into horrors she couldn't even begin to imagine. Lester was about to leave the office and lend his assistance when the phone on the desk started ringing again; glancing at the caller ID, Lester was surprised to see it wasn't the Minister, or his PA; but a number he didn't recognise. Always curious, Lester decided to pick it up; letting his curiosity get the better of him.

"_Hello James_" said a woman on the other end of the line, given Lester the shock of his life.

"As if I hadn't had enough surprises for one day, what can I do for you Miss Lewis" Lester said into the phone, looking up in time to see another team sprint through the Main Ops Room.

"_Sorry to disturb you James; but this is important_" Jennifer Lewis replied. Lester chuckled slightly.

"In case you haven't been watching the news Miss Lewis, or are currently on the moon; we are very busy at the moment" Lester said.

"_You haven't changed then James_" Jenny said, before continuing "_But that's why im calling, it rather looks like the cat is truly out of the bag doesn't it_?" Jenny said, and Lester could just imagine the look on her face as she said it.

"Yes Miss Lewis; it rather does" Lester said, turning the laptop in front of him to show news footage of the T-Rex rampage. There was silence on the other end of the phone, and for moment; Lester though the line had been cut.

"_It must be manic at the ARC James_" Jenny said.

"Very…as much as I'd love to chat; I really need to be going" Lester said, watching Jess; who was slowly growing more and more stressed as more anomalies opened.

"_I was ringing to ask if you needed any help at all_" Jenny replied, shocking Lester. For a moment, he was speechless.

"Really?" Lester said, before gaining back his composure "You left the ARC because you nearly died Miss Lewis, now is probably not the best time to come back" Lester said.

"_I don't want to come back full-time, but you need me; and quite frankly I'm a little bored and could do with a good adrenaline rush_" Jenny said, and Lester could sense the frustration in her voice "_and we both know only chasing the creatures will give me that._ _Please James; let me help. Send me the coordinates for an anomaly and get me a team together_" Jenny said. Lester carefully debated his answer for a moment, before coughing.

"Fine, but this isn't paid work; and should anything happen to you; the establishment is not responsible" Lester said, he heard Jenny laugh slightly on the other end of the phone.

"_Noted James_" Jenny said.

"Good…and Miss Lewis…" Lester said quietly.

"_Yes James_" Jenny replied; he could just make out a car engine starting in the background.

"Thank you" Lester said genuinely.

"_No worries James; now send me the coordinates and lets get going_" Jenny said, before putting the phone down. Lester heard the phone line cut and slowly put his phone back on the receiver; he then pressed the button that connected to Jess's workstation.

"Jess, I need a team assembled; code name, Lewis"


End file.
